Mianto and Nyx Have Fun
by Shuin Yuan
Summary: So in the final battle against nyx what if something goes wrong? What if Minato was kidnapped? MinatoxNyx fanfic, never see them, so I am gonna try to write one.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so my other persona 3 fandfic is really on hold, probally for a month or so. I waned to pair Minato with Nyx. Donno why I just think it would be kinda cool. Anyway sorry about my other story If you were looking forward to it. Before you read be forwarned that this have spoilers and cheats. Minor swearing

* * *

This was it. The finial battle. Minato knew what he had to do if the time came, but could he do it. He found his awnser to life. He was ready ever scince Ryoji wanted Minato to kill him. He said no, and for gods sake he was going to do it!

"You guys ready no turning back, this is it!" said Fuuka over her link. "Were ready" Coursed throught the team. Minato said nothing, all he did was grunt after a while.

"You ok Minato? You seem nervous." Asked Yukiri. "I'm fine, worry about yourself. We don't want anyone getting injerd or dying." He said. The S.E.E.S team stood there shocked, it was like he was calm, it scard them. "OK lets go!" He yelled. "TO FACE NYX!" They responed.

'Ah, the humans are finally hear took them long enou- oh look a looker! He is so cute! I want him.' Nyx thought as she looked at Minato, his blue hair swishing as he doged shadows and running to fight her. "Hello humans. I see you made it." She talked but it sounded like a bunch of people yelling. "We are hear to fight you, you evil being!" Yelled Mitsuru. 'Seriously, this cute boy is stuck with these twits. Know what maby if I pick him up they'll leave us alone!' Nyx thought.

Nyx laughed crazyly and slowly, while Minato was disracted tried to pick him up. Yells and screams of "Minato look out!" rang through the rooftop. He slowly looked behind him, not showing this, but scard of what was there. As he turned Nyx's hand was already around his waist.

'What! I did not notice her trying to pick me up! What a tight grip for a centient being- no foucus how to get out?' Minato quicky thought "Well, well, well hi there cutie can I get your name?" Nyx said while lifting hime to her face. She quickly grabbed his wepon and through it off the rooftop. 'Shit.' Was all he could say, for he knew he was in deep crap.

"Let him go!" "Minato-san is in trouble everyone help him, half of you fight off the shadows!" Yelled Mitsuru. She loved Minato and Yukiri did to and they wanted to save him. Shinjiro was determind to, Minato took that bullet for him in november when he rescued him.

*FLASHBACK TO NOVEMBER 3*

Shinjiro and Ken stood looking at Takaya with raged eyes, they knew he was goona shoot. "Well time for you to die, just like the brat wanted!" Takaya yelled. *BANG* they herd, but nethier felt any pain. "Agh, damn what the hell?" Shinjiro looked to find his friend, and pal crouching in frount of him coughing. "Minato-san!" Ken exclaimed, he ran up to the S.E.E.S leader only to hear another bang.

"NOO!" Minato jumped in frount of the secend bullet that was aimed at Ken. "Shit, well I hope you die Sir, for these damn well be your last moments." Takaya said while walking away in the shadows.

"Minato what the hell you wanna die?!" Shinjiro yelled while putting Minato's head on his lap. For once Shinjiro started to cry, he did not care if anyone saw. Minato his pal, his brother was dying in his arms, well lap.

"No. But its ok because you both are safe, its my *cough* job as a leader *cough* to keep you all safe." He said with a bloody simle. Blood driping out of his mouth. "Idiot." Shinjiro said. The rest of the S.E.E.S members coming to only find Minato cradled in Shijiros arms with Ken hugging Mianto. "What happened?" "Minato-san *sob* got shot for us!" Ken siad while hugging Minato tighter and crying.

"Quickly get Mianto to the hospital the dark hours over in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Everything when normal. "GO!"

*FLASHBACK END*

Ever scince then he cared for Minato like a baby brother. And he vowed to keep him safe, but him being defenseless in Nyx arms acard the shit out of him.

"Its Mianto Arisato… please losen your grip, it kinda hurts." They all froze for the secend time today, and looked at him. Was he serious? Being so calm and commanding in his situation?

"Well hi! Mianto, right, You probally know who I am." "Yes, Nyx" "Good! Now your coming with me and catastrophe and be averted and world can be saved, blah blah, blah!" She said with a sadistic smile. "What? Why?" He said, he was nervous he had to seal Nyx away not her kidnapping him! "Well if you come you can be the seal and be my little pet!" She said.

"Minato-san don't go! She's tricking you!" Aigis yelled. All the S.E.E.S members were scard not just for them selfs, but for Minato. "Stop! You'll change his mind and I will take him by force, wench!" Yelled Nyx, who as people would say Royaly Pissed.

"Nyx I will go, but you have to leave this world alone FOREVER and never interfere with it again." He said his voice lacing power and strengh. "Fine dear, oh scince you said yes you get to obay my wishes. No turning back and I wish to do it in front of your mortal frineds." She said that sadistic smile back on her face once angain.

Everyone was watching for some reaon its like time slowed down, the shadows all dissapeared and reapperd behind Minato and Nyx. Time slowed even more as while everyone was watching, S.E.E.S and the remaing strega.

Nyx's mask dissaperd only to have the same face underneath exept it looked more human. She jumped and flew in the air with Minato safley but tightly gripped in her hands. She stopped a good distance away from the tower and they looked like the were in the middle of the moon, but you could see everything.

"Now my dear, no running away!" She slowly leaned in to Minato's face and placed a kiss on his lips. Gasps could be herd from below. Ask she leaned in putting more passion in the kiss, Minato who was shell shocked, did not notice but he slowly put more passion in the kiss as well. She leaned back, to get the breath that she did not need, but knew her new toy human needed it when they kiss. "There your mine now, off we go. Tartarus and the dark hour are no more, along with the shadows and YOU." She said, laghing mainalically.

She turned back to Mianto and knocked him out, he slowly went limp in her ams, but she felt a heart beat, he was alive. "Mianto!" Yukiri, Misturu and Fuuka all yealed at the same time. Nyx looked below and scowled. "My king is no more in this world, should you find him or me death awaits him. Heheheh." She said while flying in a hole that apperd in the moon.

"NOO!" Agis yelled while Minato dissaperd, along with Nyx.

* * *

Thanks for reading review and tell me if I should don another chapter or continue. Bye!


	2. Chatting it up

Ok so here's my secend part, sorry about all my "he said, and she said"'s, I appologize in advance. Slight large ammout of swearing.

* * *

**Minato's P.O.V**

Ugh, waking up in a dark, black, dark- oh I said that already. I might just be going crazy. I do not like that. Huh, all I remember is that I was fighting Nyx.

AM I DEAD?!

Nah, not really I can move. Wiggle my toes, I feel my evoker, no sowrd. Whered it go?

"Oh, my darling guest is awake! How did you fare the trip?" Nyx said, I could not see her but I felt her there. I gust grunted in response, what was I to say anyway? I pretty sure she did something to me.

"Not much of a talker, forgot. Anyway here let me remove this blindfold and welcome my king to his new home!" She sound a tad too exited. I really don't trust her tone.

Hold the evoker (yeah, I said that.)! She said 'King' right, so it was not just me or was it? Hell knows.

Slowly and agonizaly she removed the blind fold. The first thing I noticed was that the room was white? What? I thought she was all dark and depressing or whatever. Ryoji must have been lying about her.

Next thing I noticed was non and when I say non I mean non, oh the furniture was matching a pink bed with drap's like a princess's bed suits her I guess. A purple couch, black and more white kitchenette (a small kitchen), the floor was aqua, and a… what the hell? A brown coffee table with a small photo, the fucking kincky part was, it was me. A rare smile that was adorning my face.

I looked so young. Like young, young. Creepy.

"How do you like the room, it was all black but I thought you could use some 'colour'. I also thought you needed to 'eat' so I put in a kitchenette." She said while smiling, pretty cute smile- WTF why did I think that?

She did not have her creepy pedo mask on (thank god aka me :3) and she had a heart (or normal) shaped face, She had a darker shade of long (down to her thighs) navy hair, so like mine but way, way darker almost black. If I chose a colour other than navy I would say raven. She had her anoyying getup, the wings and dress. Her wepon was on her side hanging there.

"I take it you wanna know why your hear? Right, you wanted to come." What? I don't think I have amnisia. Pretty sure.

"Ugh, my head hurts." I said in my momotone voice but when I looked her in the eyes, she could tell I was oboulsy thuroly confused, " Your head? Oh! Yeah you had people… ataccking you! Yeah and they wanted to…uh… kidnapp you because we are engaged, they wanted to kill you!" A terible lier. But since I know nothing of the fuck she is talking about I'll belive her.

"What people, all I rember is fighting you? But why would I fight my fiancee?" I inqired. She slowly walked up to her sowrd and walked up to me.

She lifted it above her head and brought it down. I just stared, apparently I was not scard of her. She was overly cute and her voice was that od a prim woman mixed with a little girl. Adorable.

She cut the apprent ropes off and hugged me and started to cry. "I thought I lost you all those years ago! The were mind controlling you and you lost control and they were trying to kill you. I must have seen me coming to find you and bring you home to Tartarus. I am so sorry my dear!" She said while crying, like what was I supposed to do?

**Nyx's P.o.V**

I found him. Well ok that's what I want to belive, but I just know that it is not true. I had to lie to him. S.E.E.S will come, when they do he will be wed to ME and he would never leave. I want many babies with him.

I love him. He lights my dark world. I talked with Igor my grandpa, yeah he was always on the gig. He told me that I was ment for one of his guests and I asked who he said Minato Arisato. I knew him from Ryoji and Pharos.

He was a man of few words, never touch his MP3 or headphones or he will literally kill you, he put 5 guys in the hospital once I was told by Ryoji. Navy hair, my favorite part was his eyes. Silver like the moon, he was not understood and that's what I got from his eyes. No light and he was never smiling.

I want to bring him light. It's sad he dose not remember the kiss, I know I did. I will have to keep all humans away from him, can't forget that pesky monster.

Technally I was yes interacting with his soul. I locked up his essance in the seal. His body was in the seal so it would not break. I can kiss and hug him because technally I had My uncle Igor do me a big favor and turn Minato into Thanatos. Yeah I know that was what Ryoji was but he (being Ryoji) lost all his persona powers and they witherd away when he merged with me and died. He lives in my brain, well soul.

Anyway Minato looked a lot like Thanatos. He had a helmet that looked like the head, his head was in the helmet navy hair covering his right eye. The COFFIN CAPE I like to call it, was there anonomusly haging there by nothing ( I waonder how much it weighed, Minato works out and is super stong so probaly nothing for him.). The sorwd was hanging at his side. He also had white gloves on. He acually looked pretty handsom.

"Ok, so here is what I get. You're my fiancee and your name is Nyx. People are trying to kill me because I disobayed them and are after me. Huh- whats on my head?" "A helmet, you were the same attire as this." I got up and handed him a pic of Thantos. "Only thing is your head is in the helmet." I said. "Ok, I like it acually the sorwd and cape. Your acually short."

"Only to you. I am in my human form."

"Oh that suits it. I am tired do you have a bed?" He said monotonusly. I loved when he got like that. I know it os weird but then I am abe to read his emotions by his beautiful eyes, "Bed's there just sit on it and go to bed. You never have to ask to sleep. Just remove your sorwd by mine honey."

"Ok, good night.. dear." He said with a small smile, never have I seen him smile. First for everything. "Night honey." I said and kissed him and climed into bed.

I can't wait to get married to him. I will never forget his smile.

* * *

So here, I suck but I might do this story and not give up! I want friendly reveiws thanks. If your confused you'll get anwsers soon.


End file.
